Matrimonio No puedes dar nada que no tengas
by HachikoLovePaulinne
Summary: ONESHOT - En la actualidad, la mayoría de los jóvenes no cree en el matrimonio. ¿Porque será que estos no funcionan? ¿Cuál será el secreto? RxA.


Nada me pertenece. Ranma ½© es propiedad intelectual de la increíble Rumiko Takahashi-sama, derechos adquiridos por Shogakukan, Kitty Film & Fuji TV. Basado en el texto original "La gracia del amor" de autor anónimo tomada que una revista rara llamada "Construye con sabiduría".

Sin fines de lucro, solo saciar mi hambre de romance :3

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

Summary: ~ONESHOT~ En la actualidad, la mayoría de los jóvenes no cree en el matrimonio. ¿Porque será que en la actualidad la mayoría de estos no funcionan? ¿Cuál será el secreto? RxA.

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

"**No puedes dar nada que no tengas"**

HachikoLoveED

Ya saben sin fines de lucro, solo para divertirse y pasar el rato.

Disfruten! :D

**-diálogos—**

"**pensamientos"**

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

- Silencio muchachos! Tranquilos—Ren Saotome, un famoso maestro de la universidad de Tokyo, se encontró frente a un grupo de jóvenes que estaban en contra del matrimonio. Todos estaban discutiendo hacer que porque no funcionaban y cosas así.

- Saotome-sensei usted que piensa del matrimonio hoy en día? —preguntó una alumna.

Los muchachos argumentaban que el romanticismo constituye el verdadero sustento de las parejas y que es preferible acabar con la relación cuando éste se apaga, en lugar de entrar a la hueca monotonía del matrimonio.

- Bueno…-fue interrumpido por muchos más alegos departe de los alumnos.—Ahh muchachos… ¬¬ -dijo para si mismo.

-SILENCIO! –cuando por fin tuvo la atención de los jóvenes prosiguió.

- Está bien, no se alteren —dijo tratando de calmar a los jóvenes —Respeto su manera de pensar pero… déjenme contarles algo, ustedes dieron su opinión, ahora permítanme dar la mía —tomó bastante aire, lo soltó en un gran suspiro y comenzó su relato tranquilamente —Mis padres vivieron 53 años casados. Una mañana mi mamá bajaba las escaleras para prepararle el desayuno a mi papá y sufrió un infarto. Cayó y mi padre la alcanzó, la levanto como pudo y la subió a la camioneta. A toda velocidad, rebasando, sin respetar los altos, condujo hasta el hospital. Cuando llegó por desgracia ya había fallecido.

Durante el sepelio, mi padre no habló, su mirada estaba perdida. Casi no lloró. Esa noche sus hijos nos reunimos con él en el dojo. "Éramos Kenshin, Naoko, Satsuki y yo" En un ambiente de dolor y nostalgia, recordamos cada uno hermosas anécdotas. "Papá nos contaba sobre la vez que mamá supo que era hombre en el baño, como amo esa historia pero me gusta más la de la batalla contra Saffron"

**~Flashback~**

- y luego papá?!

- ¿qué pasó después?!—decían emocionados Kenshin de 4 años y Ren de 2 a su papá.

- Luego…- Ranma igual o más emocionado que ellos les contaba como había derrotado a Saffron, claro omitiendo algunos detalles y agregando unos más emocionantes.

- Y así el gran Ranma Saotome venció a todos—dijo Akane acercandose a ellos como podía pues estaba esperando a Satsuki y con un vientre de 8 meses casi no podia caminar.

-Claro!—dijo el con mucho orgullo besando a su esposa.

- Si!—exclamaron los pequeños con emoción

**~Fin Flashback~**

Todos escuchábamos con atención las anécdotas de cada uno.

- Llévenme al cementerio—dijo repentinamente mi papá levantándose de su asiento, tomo su chamarra y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Pero papá…—dijo Naoko, la mayor, con preocupación—¡Son las 11 de la noche, no podemos ir ahora!

El alzo la voz y secamente.- No discutan conmigo por favor, no discutan con el hombre que acaba de perder a la que fue su esposa por 55 años.

La mirada que nos dio al terminar su oración era de enojo mezclado con algo de tristeza. Se produjo un silencio respetuoso y no discutimos más.

Finalmente llegamos al cementerio, pedimos permiso al velador y con una linterna llegamos a la lápida. Mi padre la acarició, lloró y derepente se volvió a nosotros nos dijo veíamos la escena conmovidos.- Fueron 53 hermosos años ¿saben? Nadie puede hablar del amor verdadero si no tiene idea de lo que es compartir la vida con una mujer así, terca, marimacho, obstinada, fea… y que me amara con todo y maldición. —Hizo una pausa y se limpio la cara.—Ella y yo estuvimos juntos desde que me mude a su casa por el compromiso, enfrentamos a numerosas prometidas y pretendientes, la veces que tuvimos que viajar a China por MI maldición, juntos en aquella crisis, cuando casi perdemos el dojo, la veces que tuvimos que reconstruirlo solos, el cambio de empleo, compartimos la alegría de ver a nuestros hijos crecer y terminar sus carreras, cuando tu Kenshin nos dijiste que te ibas a encargar del dojo por tu propia voluntad y tu Naoko que ibas a casarte con el hombre que amabas… -continuo diciendo —lloramos uno al lado del otro la perdida de seres queridos, esperamos con angustia juntos en la sala de espera de algunos hospitales, nos apoyamos en el dolor, nos abrazamos en cada Navidad y perdonamos nuestros errores, bueno más bien perdonó MIS errores millones de veces —bromeo con una media sonrisa, pauso y dijo —Hijos, ahora que ella se ha ido… estoy contento ¿saben porque?...—en ese -.,-t65'ok6kto'k6momento lo miramos extrañados pero lo dejamos continuar —porque se fue antes que yo… no tuvo que vivir la agonía y el dolor de enterrarme, de quedarse sola después de mi partida… seré yo quien pase por eso, y estoy muy agradecido por eso. La amo tanto que no me hubiera gustado que sufriera. Le prometí que la cuidaría hasta el fin, espero que pueda perdonarme algún día. —Cuando mi padre terminó de hablar, mis hermanos y yo tenías el rostro empapado de lágrimas. Lo abrazamos y el nos consoló.

-Todo esta bien hijos, podemos irnos a casa; ha sido un buen día y a mamá no le gustaría vernos aquí tan tarde… es peligroso—terminó con una sonrisa y nos fuimos a casa.—El maestro Ren dio un gran suspiro y comentó —Esa noche entendí lo que es el verdadero amor. No todo es romanticismo y erotismo, más bien se vincula al trabajo y al cuidado que se profesan dos personas realmente comprometidas, a eso se refieren cuando les preguntan si aceptan o no.—terminó finalmente Ren.

Cuando el maestro termino de hablar, los jóvenes universitarios no pudieron debatirle, ese tipo de amor era algo que no conocían. Todos se quedaron pensativos y no se dieron cuenta de que el maestro sonriente ya se había retirado. Sonó la campana para el descanso y cada quien salio lentamente a hacer lo que le correspondían.

No puedes dar nada que no tengas, no intentes llenar huecos de vacío con las personas que se presenten en tu vida. Lo principal es que estés completamente bien, solo así podrás ofrecer amor desinteresado. Así es como funciona el matrimonio.

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

**N/A: **

**10:51 Pm Sábado 04/08/2012**

**WOW! Mi primer fic :D estoy tan orgullosa de mi *w* YAY!**

**No fue nada fácil, mis respetos a los autores que tienen muchos fics y largos, me rompí la cabeza con este cortito no me imagino si comenzara con una largo. Sabia que no sería fácil pero… tsssss esta cabrón :D**

**Se me hizo difícil la parte de escribir porque de que tengo ideas las tengo y muchas pero a la ahora de hacerlo como que no sabes como expresar lo que tienes en mente. Bueno eso me pasa a mi.**

**Seguramente hay faltas muchasde ortografía porque ya lo quiero subir y me regañaran si me trado más. :/**

**Me inspire en este fic leyendo una historia de una revista que le dieron a mi mamá y este tema esta muy presente en mi vida.**

**Mis primos más grandes dicen que no quieren casarse y pues yo aun se porque a los 14 no puedes decidir esas cosas así que también lo escribí para la gente que cree que TODOS los matrimonios son iguales. Que entiendan que no es el matrimonio es que no funciona… SON USTEDES MISMOS! BAAAKKKAAAASS! xD**

**Para que quede claro Ranma y Akane tuvieron 4 hijos:**

**Naoko Saotome**

**Kenshin Saotome**

**Ren Saotome**

**Satsuki Saotome**

**Kenshin es el heredero (no lo obligaron el decidió) y ya los demás hacen lo que quisieron :D Quería enfatizar un poco a Naoko ya que quería que su primera hija (de R&A) se llamará igual que la madre de Akane pero no supe donde ponerlo y al final lo descarté de la historia, tampoco supe como se llamaba su mamá, lo busque por todos lado y no di con la info. :S**

**Otra cosita los flashbacks y los que estan entre comillas lo recuerda Ren pero relativamente no se lo esta diciendo a los alumnos son solo mmm…. elementos para que ustedes mis querid s lector s (:**

**Igual y es un poco OoC pero quiero aclarar que bueno son momentos tristes para Ranma y no se puede comportar como siempre lo hace y ya esta viejito el solo quiere tranquilidad xD pero si me esforcé para no alejarlo mucho se su personaje.**

**Me eche el DoCo First & Second muchas veces haciendo el fic xD Las amo!**

**Estoy pensando hacer un fic largo ya tendo la idea principal pero no creo poder acabarlo pronto, apenas estoy aprendiendo a hacer esto y no es fácil, menos sola así que no creo subir algo más en mucho tiempo D: La única persona que me podría ayudar a hace un fic es Oka-san (si Daniela, TU! ¬¬) pero nunca ha visto Ranma**½**, y no quiere verlo D: NO SABE NADA DE LA VIDA! Algún día lograré que lo vea…**

**Etto… de antemano… ARIGATŌGOZAIMASHITA! A LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS Y LOS QUE NO DEJAN NADA TAMBIEN! THANK YOU! :D dejenme porfavor un Review, realmente los necesito mucho, la critica siempre es buena ;) **

**tropezando es como se aprende…**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**With love, Paulinne… 3 **


End file.
